jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Vau
Willkommen, olarom! Hier auf meiner Diskussionseite kannst Du Anregungen, Kritik oder Sonstiges äußern oder aber auch nur Nachrichten hinterlassen, wie Du willst. Eigentlich kann man hier zunächst alles tun, nur sollte man es ordentlich tun. Wenn etwas jedoch für nicht angemessen erachtet wird, wenn es z.B. gegen die Richtlinien der Jedipedia verstößt, wird es wohl entfernt werden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Vau. Begrüßung cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="margin-right:5px; border:1px solid #000000; background-color:#f6f4c4; width:100%" style="vertical-align:middle; padding: 10px;" Hallo Vau! ---- Datei:Tionne Solusar.jpg 200px rechts Tionne begrüßt Euch in der Jedipedia. Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Datei:Wink.gif Auf der Jedipedia:Willkommen Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Jedipedia:Erste Schritte Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel verfassen oder andere ergänzen zu können. Wenn Du dennoch weitere Hilfe benötigen solltest, dann wirf doch mal einen Blick in das Jedipedia:Autorenportal Autorenportal oder besuche den Jedipedia:IRC-Channel IRC-Channel. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie:Das Star Wars Universum Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutze bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzer:Vau Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten – mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen. Jedoch sollte Deine Benutzerseite nicht Dein einziger Beitrag zur Jedipedia sein! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Diskussionen werden immer dort geführt, wo sie begonnen wurden, damit man sie leichter verfolgen kann. Außerdem werden keine Diskussionsbeiträge aus Diskussionen gelöscht. Bitte signiere Deine Diskussionsbeiträge immer, indem Du ~~~~ hinter Deinen Kommentar setzt, was dann automatisch in Deinen Benutzernamen mit einem Zeitstempel umgewandelt wird. Möge die Macht mit Dir sein und auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Datei:--).gif Viele Grüße, Benutzer:Mandalore der Ultimative Te Ani'la Mand'alor Benutzer_Diskussion:Mandalore der Ultimative Manda'yaim 22:14, 3. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ---- cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="border-collapse:collapse; background:none;" align="center" colspan="2" width="290px" align="center" style="padding:0.1em; border:1px solid #CCCCCC; background:#EEEEEE;" Hilfeseiten width="20px" colspan="2" width="290px" align="center" style="padding:0.1em; border:1px solid #CCCCCC; background:#EEEEEE;" Regelseiten - align="left" style="padding: 0.3em 0.8em 0.4em 0.8em; border:1px solid #CCCCCC; background:#FFFFFF; border-right:0px;" *'Jedipedia:Autorenportal Autorenportal' *Jedipedia:FAQ Häufige Fragen *Jedipedia:Erste Schritte Erste Schritte *Hilfe:Dokumentation Hilfe-Dokumentation *Hilfe:Textformatierung Textformatierung *Jedipedia:IRC-Channel IRC-Channel align="left" style="padding: 0.3em 0.8em 0.4em 0.8em; border:1px solid #CCCCCC; background:#FFFFFF; border-left:0px;" Bild:Fragezeichen.png right 70px width="20px" align="left" style="padding: 0.3em 0.8em 0.4em 0.8em; border:1px solid #CCCCCC; background:#FFFFFF; border-right:0px;" *'Jedipedia:Richtlinien Richtlinien für Autoren *[[Jedipedia:Was Jedipedia nicht ist Was ''Jedipedia nicht ist]] *Jedipedia:Jediquette Jediquette *Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen Offizielle Quellen *Jedipedia:Lizenzen Lizenzen align="left" style="padding: 0.3em 0.8em 0.4em 0.8em; border:1px solid #CCCCCC; background:#FFFFFF; border-left:0px;" Bild:Rufzeichen.png right 70px } - } Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht}} Vorschau right|350px Hallo Vau, vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. 13:56, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) : Ja ok, habe verstanden, tut mir echt leid, werde dies in Zukunft beachten. Vau 21:21, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Satine Kryze Hallo Vau, da die Kandidatur heute Abend noch beendet ist, wüsste ich gerne, was dich stört. Die Sachen, die du auf der Diskussionsseite angesprocen hast, sind bereits verbessert worden und dich danke dir auch fr die Verbesserung der restlichen Rechtschreibfehler. Ich habe da wohl zu schnell gearbeitet... Wäre schön, wenn du noch genauer angebenkönntest, was dich stört, damit ich das noch verbessern kann. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:30, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Klären wie gerade im IRC. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:35, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Oh, okay. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:37, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) Schimpfwortsammlung Moin, du fragtest im IRC mal nach einer Schimpfwortsammlung. Ich hab jetzt eine. Kannst ja als „Experte“ mal rein schauen und was gegebenenfalls was ergänzen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 04:41, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ja, danke. Die, die mir noch spontan eingefallen sind (insbes. Fusst, Kleeg und Kark), stehen ja im Link aus der Disku. Bis irgendwann einmal, Vau 00:54, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Abstimmung zur Fact File Quellenangabe Hallo Vau, danke für die Teilnahme an der Abstimmung. Ich möchte dich jedoch bitten deinen Kommentar zu signieren und auch das allgemeine Pro einzutragen. Danke dir. Gruß, Yoga 'Diskussion 06:17, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Oh, hab ich bei dem Ganzen an den Stellen vergessen, Entschuldigung. Hab's jetzt nachgetragen. Gruß zurück, Vau 12:11, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Editcount Moin, du hast auf deiner Seite einen Hinweis auf Yoda41/Editcount. Du kannst eine solche Liste auch selbst bei dir einfügen, in dem du den Quellcode 100 auf deiner Seite einbaust. Die Zahl zwischem den beiden Tags ist variabel, je nachdem bis zu welchem Platz du die Userliste anzeigen möchtest. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR]] ''Move'' | ''Diskussion'' 23:13, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :OK, danke. Hab ich jetzt mal gemacht. Sei gegrüßt,Vau 00:43, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Dankeschön! Das war echt lieb von dir. ;-) May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 01:44, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :...and with you''. Es war mir eine Freude, Vau's DiskuDatei:Mando.gif 02:16, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST)